The present invention relates to semiconductor inspection systems and/or processing, and more particularly to chambers for processing or inspecting substrates such as semiconductor wafers, reticles, and the like for the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). Integrated circuits are manufactured by building semiconductor devices on one or more substrates in a process chamber. The semiconductor devices are interconnected to form the IC. A semiconductor wafer may have one, or many, or a few ICs.
Semiconductor devices are fabricated on substrates such as silicon wafers by processes that involve depositing, patterning, and removing of materials on the substrates. Deposition processes such as chemical vapor deposition (CVD) or physical vapor deposition (PVD) may be used to deposit a layer of material on a substrate. Photolithography techniques may be used to create a pattern on a layer of material to control where etching, depositing, or implanting will occur. Etch processes may be used to remove portions of a deposited layer, so that other materials may be deposited in the removed portions. Ion implantation processes may be used to change the properties of a deposited layer of material by physically bombarding and implanting dopants into the deposited layer. By using various ones of these process steps, semiconductor devices, and, thus, integrated circuits are created on the substrate.
There is a need to provide an efficient and relatively contamination free system and method for moving a substrate while maintaining predefined conditions within a first chamber in which the substrate is placed.